ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship is Truly Powerful?
The next morning, Reia and 17 worked together to look after the wildlife, but heard noises from the branches. Reia: What's that? 17: Stay behind me. - Reia hides somewhere else, but the stranger behind the bushes revealed to be Kiva. 17: A Keyblade Master, in the middle of the jungle? Reia: (Keyblade Master?? Kiva?) Kiva: Hi, 17. You're a wildlife ranger now? 17: Yeah, I moved on after the Cell incident. What are you doing here? Kiva: Well, I am looking for Reia. She's missing. 17: Hmm... Well, I have stumbled into her and saved her life from Kaa. Kiva: Thank you so much. Is she here? 17: Yeah, she's finishing her recovery in Baloo's home. Kiva: Oh, okay. I'll check there. Thanks again, 17. - Kiva walked along with the river and see both Mowgli and Baloo having a good time. She spotted Reia, who is looking at the river site. Kiva: Reia! Reia: Kiva.. It is you.. - Kiva ran fast and hugs her sister. Kiva: You have no idea how worried I am about you. Reia: I'm.. I'm sorry. I should've told you that I left. Kiva: It's okay. I understand. - Reia smiled at Kiva and hugs back, leaving Sonja with her thoughts. - Reia and Kiva walked inside Baloo's home with stacks of honey combs for Baloo's hibernation. Reia: Mowgli got sidetracked, as you can tell. Kiva: I know. Did you have the answer you're looking for? Reia: Someone new is planning to bring a different Broly and I know who he is. Kiva: A different...Broly?? Well, it's best to come back to the Seeonee. Reia: If I do that, either Cortex or Shere Khan would've got us killed. It's a trap and I can't risk it. Kiva: That is a good point, but I had a bad feeling that someone is killed. Reia: What? Kiva: It's true, by Shere Khan. Reia: Mowgli doesn't know about this? Kiva: No, he didn't. Reia: *sighs* Why a death threat, just to lure back? I know the animals in the Seeonee are scared, but-- 17: It's obvious. Shere Khan wanted Mowgli to go back and kill him. He hates man with a vengeance, not to mention the blind eye. Kiva: Must've been the fire. Reia: That the villagers used against him. Kiva: Yeah. 17: I don't know much about this 'Law of the Jungle', but this situation is desperate. Reia: You're not giving orders to me, 17! This isn't a game! 17: I know that. Look, you have a sister here who is emotionally sensitive, so I'll cut you some slack. Kiva: Anyway.. - Reia then stormed off, mad at 17. Kiva followed and spotted Reia sitting alone. Kiva: Reia.. Reia: Blew it again.. Kiva: Listen. I know it's hard to let go of your fear. But, fear is what our enemies scared of, not your own heart. So, you don't have to be afraid to lead, to learn, to fight, to protect.. Reia: (I wish I can hear what my heart is saying to me..) Kiva: Reia... - Kiva placed her hand on Reia's right hand. Kiva: Your heart is troubled. Guilty. Reia: You knew why. Kiva: Yeah, you don't have to be ashamed for the last mission back there. Reia: I don't? Kiva: No. It's going to be okay. It'll all work out in the end, as always. - Reia smiled. Kiva: Believe me. Reia: I always do, sis. - Later that night, Sonja heard elephant noises, not far from here, and decided to wake up Alister. Sonja: - As Mowgli came back, Reia seemed happy about Kiva's prove of her jungle survival, as she met up with both her and Mowgli. Reia: That's a brave thing you did back there, Mowgli. Mowgli: You think so? Reia: You bet. Kiva: Totally. Besides, the elephants gained our trust now. Reia: Yep. - Baloo told the truth and Mowgli got upset about leaving to the man-village. Reia: I'll keep an eye on him. Kiva: Okay. - Reia moved to Mowgli, until both of them get caught by monkeys. Reia: Hey! Let me go!! Kiva: Reia! - Kiva ran off and the gang followed her, until they are stopped by a huge cliff before them. Category:Scenes